bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bugheroes2 Wiki
Welcome, editor heroes! For discussions not pertaining to a specific page, or many specific pages at once, chat away here! New to the tag-and-text-heavy world of Wikia wikis? is a great place to start, a thorough and educational resource on all the parts of the content creation and editing process, with videos for every step. is a collected resource of the most important video guides. Two nice tricks which will make talk pages much more readable is to: 1) sign all posts with a dash followed by four tilde (~). This will insert your username as a signature (with the dash acting as a separator, for readability). And 2) Put a colon (:) before your post when you reply to another talk post. This will indent your reply, indicating it belongs to a discussion. Add another colon for each reply, further indenting posts. Page creation and formatting, editing principles Hero formatting To enter the different levels of each ability, I suggest we use the fairly standardized 1/2/3/4/5 model. "Lay down a web that lasts for 30/32/34/36/38s. Enemies walking through the web are slowed by 60/65/70/75/75%, armor is reduced by 50%, and take 25/30/35/40/45% extra damage." (Though in some cases, where the description might get too messy, Brassbeat's nice table for Worm's passive might be adviceable.) Also, put all variables in abilities in bold, to indicate that these numbers increase as abilities are levelled up. See Aphid, Black Widow Spider, Cicada Commando, och Waterbug Pirate for examples. Lastly, to insert a nice character profile box with stats and image, upload an image of the bug ("Add a photo"), use the character profile template to enter basic stats and link to that image. To do so, choose "Add other templates" from the right-hand menu during visual editing, search for "Character", and select the Character Profile. Insert that template, and then enter stats and image link into the input fields that pop up. See this forum post for further discussions on hero page formatting. - Ayjona (talk) 15:25, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Page creation When you fellas create/add content to a previously non-existing page, add categories as well ("Heroes" for heroes, "Legendary Heroes" for the same, "Turrets" for turrets, nothing revelatory ;) Create your own categories for less common page types.). This leaves us with auto-populated categories that can be used for wiki naviation, automated functions, etc. (This is no biggie, as I can always add categories afterwards. Just saves me some clickin' and tabbin' ;) ). - Ayjona (talk) 15:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :New to this wiki stuff but will add category for any future pages, thanks for letting me know. ;) - ExplosiveTH (talk) 15:38, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Might be worth nothing that category changes does not always take effect immediately, and that category pages sometimes display cached information (which is why newly categorized pages do not always show up immediately in their related categories). - Ayjona (talk) 13:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Templates Does anyone know how to make a template? - Brassbeat (talk) 15:30, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Add a new page, choose blank layout (if you use the Add A Page function), and name it Template:Templatename (where Templatename '''is, of course, whatever you'd like to call the template :) ). Then, fill your template page with source code defining the actual template function. :Finally, invoke the template by inserting '''Template:Templatename surrounded by double curly brackets ( ) on the page where you'd like to make use of the template. Alternatively, you can click the "Add other templates" link from the right-hand toolbar during Visual editing, search for your template, and press "Insert". :For further reading, you can visit . For an example of a template in use on this wiki, see my Template:Column-Count, which is used to create the columns for heroes, turrets, etc, on the main page of the wiki. - Ayjona (talk) 16:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, I've now made an infobox for Heroes and enemies: Template:Character Profile. Let's hope I didn't screw up :p Brassbeat (talk) 19:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Splendid work! It looks perfect to me. That template will be immensely useful. - Ayjona (talk) 20:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Player guides & tips When you publish subjective/opiniated info (single player guides, strategy advice, hero builds, etc), remember to tag your posts in order to clearly indicate a personal opinion. (As always, this is best done through a dash (-) followed by four tilde (~), which will automatically insert a link to your user.) The same goes for any edits made to opiniated info already posted by another payer. (Ideally, we should not make edits to another player's guide, but if you just want to insert a few words worth of opinion, put it in parenthesis and tagged, much like an editor of a newspaper comments on a column or opinion piece.) - Ayjona (talk) 10:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC)